leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS099
/ |title_ja=VS ヒマナッツ |title_ro=VS Himanuts |image=PS099.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=8 |number=99 |location=Pokémon Association headquarters Violet City Pokémon Center |prev_round=Totodile Rock |next_round=Into the Unown }} or (Japanese: VS ヒマナッツ VS ) is the 99th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Pokémon Association headquarters in Goldenrod City, is discussing with the Pokémon Association about the Gym Leaders in the Kanto and Johto regions, specifically Sabrina, Lt. Surge, Koga, and , who are suspected of involvement in Team Rocket's illegal activities, and how the Fuchsia Gym and the Viridian Gym have been empty since the absence of Koga and Giovanni. Bill is about to recommend how to prevent the same thing from happening when he is interrupted by one of the members of the Pokémon Association who says that to accuse without evidence wasn't right, and tells Bill to first repair the Pokémon Transporter before worrying about anything else. Meanwhile in Violet City, is leaving Sprout Tower and talking about how he didn't manage to catch , before thinking about how he and Exbo did not work as well as Silver and his . Gold then asks Exbo if they should stop trying to get Totodile back as it is attached to Silver or if they should continue to try and nab him. However this means that Exbo has to go up against his buddy, so Gold decides to give Exbo sometime before making a decision. He then lies down to get some rest, when suddenly a herd of passes by, and Gold looks them up on his Pokédex, before complaining that his beauty sleep is gone. Suddenly, a Bird Pokémon flies over him, and Gold hears a Trainer in the distance. It turns out to be Falkner, whom Gold has forgotten, and only remembers him after Falkner mentions how he had helped in the drawing of the thief at Professor Elm's lab. After speaking to Falkner for awhile, Gold finds out that Falkner was undergoing Pokémon training to take over the Violet Gym by passing the Gym Leader Initiation Test, and how it was his life's goal. Gold thinks about his goals too, which are to find Polibo and catch Silver. Suddenly, Falkner gives Gold a push, telling him to duck as a gust of wind blows past. The culprit is soon revealed to be a wild who, according to Falkner, has been causing unrest in the area. The Sunkern in the area start jumping around, trying to escape from the Skarmory. Falkner then engages in battle with the Skarmory, saying they might need fire to weaken the metallic Pokémon. Gold then calls out Exbo, but worries that his billiard cue will not be able to launch Exbo high enough to hit the Skarmory. After seeing the Sunkern, he gets an idea and catches one of the wild Sunkern, before ordering it to jump into the air with Exbo on it to transport it into the sky. When Exbo is high enough, it uses , allowing Falkner to capture it. After the battle, Falkner thanks Gold, and Exbo decides to stay with Gold for the moment. Falkner then offers Gold to participate in some intensive training with him, but Gold declines, saying that he still has something he needs to do first. After a few encouraging departing words, Gold and Falkner split up. Meanwhile, Bill is on his way to meet Falkner when he sees Gold with a Pokédex in his hands, but after reminding himself not to get distracted, he continues on to meet Falkner to pass him the Gym Leaders Inauguration Examination Notification letter. At the Pokémon Center in Violet City, Professor Elm's assistant contacts Professor Elm, explaining that he wasn't able to find Gold. Professor Elm replies that he had tried calling Gold on his Pokégear, but to no avail and it would have been better if the Pokémon Transporter was working. Professor Elm's assistant asks if it would be okay to pass something so important to someone as reckless as Gold, to which Professor Elm replies that in order for it to hatch, it is best to place it around other Pokémon. Professor Elm's assistant then takes out a Pokémon Egg. Major events * catches a . * Falkner catches a Skarmory. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * (silhouette) * * (flashback) * (silhouette) * * Professor Elm * Lt. Surge (picture) * Koga (silhouette) * Sabrina (picture) * Falkner * Joey (flashback) * s (picture) * Professor Elm's assistant Pokémon * (Saur; 's; silhouette) * (Pika; 's; silhouette) * (Aibo; 's) * (Exbo; 's) * (Sunbo; 's; new) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( 's; silhouette) * ( 's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Lt. Surge's; picture) * (Koga's; silhouette) * (Sabrina's; picture) * (Falkner's) * (Falkner's) * (Falkner's; new) * (multiple) Trivia * The VIZ Media title of this round is a play on "sunken treasure". Errors * In the VIZ Media version, Falkner's is incorrectly identified as . In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Sunkern |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 99 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS099 fr:Chapitre 99 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA099 zh:PS099